Cargo is often restrained or secured using lengths of materials often referred to as “tie-downs” that are in turn connected to the container, for instance, such as a truck, trailer and the like. Conventional tie-downs are characterized by having a single continuous section of material that may be referred to as a strap with securing means at each end for connection between the cargo and the container. In use, conventional tie-downs twist as cargo moves or as the securing means is tightened, for instance, in the case where strap tension may be adjusted with the securing means attached to the cargo or container. As the strap twists, it begins to kink which diminishes the speed by which cargo may be fastened and unfastened. Accordingly, it is to overcome the disadvantages of conventional tie-downs that the present invention has been developed.